


Finally

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, oops lol, reader is scott's twin sister again because why not, this was gonna be another scott/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: Stiles/Reader. Reader (Scott's twin sister) has had nightmares since the nogitsune. Scott calls his best friend to help.





	Finally

Scott watched you as you slept, worried about the frown on your face. You hadn't been sleeping well since the nogitsune and losing Allison and Aiden. Particularly, almost losing Stiles.

Your brother knew how you felt about his best friend. He'd told you to tell him, but you'd refused, saying there was no way he felt the same. He clearly liked Lydia, according to you.

Scott sighed. He knew the truth. He just couldn't convince you.

You whimpered in your sleep and whispered Stiles' name. That was it.

Scott went out into the hallway and called his best friend.

“Scott?” came Stiles sleep-filled voice.

“Stiles, (Y/N) needs you.”

Stiles was suddenly alert. “What happened?”

“She’s been having nightmares about you every night since the school. I can't help her. You gotta tell her, man.”

Stiles sighed. Scott could hear him getting dressed. “After what I did, I just don't…”

“Well, you're wrong. You're both idiots. You're completely in love with each other and you need to stop wasting time. We don't know how much we have. Please.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment. “I’ll be right there.”

Stiles was at the front door in a matter of minutes. Scott let him in and led him to your room, where you were tossing and turning. Stiles shared a look with Scott before moving toward you. He could see a sheen of sweet on your forehead and tears leaking from the corners of your eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed, gently picking up your hand and stroking it with his thumb.

“(Y/N). Come on, honey, wake up for me.”

You jolted up in bed, face screwed up in agony. Throwing your arms around Stiles, you sobbed into his shoulder. Scott quietly closed the door, leaving you two alone.

“Sh, it's okay.” Stiles rubbed your back soothingly.

“It didn't work! We lost you! Oh my god,” you wailed.

“Hey,” Stiles said, pulling back and holding your face in his hands. “It did work. I'm right here, okay? I'm right here.” He wiped your tears and brushed the hair from your face.

“You're here. Why are you here, like, in my room?”

“Scott called. Said you needed me.”

You nodded. “Oh.”

Stiles sighed through his nose. “We need to talk.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“It’s a good thing, I promise.”

You turned so you were sitting on his left, feet hanging off the bed.

Stiles picked up your hand. “I have spent so long fighting this. So long pretending I didn't feel the way I do.”

“Stiles…”

“No, let me finish. This whole thing has made me realize that I've been an idiot. I've wasted so much time that we could have had together. I don't wanna waste any more time, (Y/N).”

“Scott tried to tell me. I didn't believe him. I didn't think you'd ever see me that way.”

“Well, you're crazy. Because I've been in love with you for years. I tried not to be. You're Scott's sister, one of my best friends. It just didn't seem right. But that was then.”

You met his eyes. “And now?”

“Now? I just wanna hold you and never let go.”

You placed your hand on his cheek, leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss.

“Stay,” you breathed.

Stiles nodded and you both laid down, him holding you protectively from behind.

“I love you, Stiles,” you whispered.

He squeezed you. “God, I've waited so long to hear you say that. I love you too. Now get some sleep, okay? I'm here if you need me. I'll always be here.”

You nodded and closed your eyes, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks. You drifted off to the feeling of Stiles lightly kissing your neck.

When Scott checked in on you, you were both asleep in each other's arms. He smiled.

“Finally.”


End file.
